


Gladiatore dell’imperatore

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Colonizzatore colonizzato [12]
Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gladiators, F/M, Flash Fic, M/M, Slavery
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-08-30
Packaged: 2020-09-30 17:11:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20450648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Freezer è l'imperatore, Vegeta il suo gladiatore.Scritto per il We are out for prompt.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Frieza x Vegeta: ogni volta che Vegeta teneva dei combattenti nell'anfiteatro, e li vinceva, l'imperatore Frieza non poteva che rallegrarsi del fatto che il suo amante e protetto fosse ancora vivo  
Pacchetto: 2. INFORTUNIO: uno dei personaggi si fa male (come, decidete voi). La terribile conseguenza è il riposo forzato.  
Limitazioni tra cui scegliere:  
• a) A si prende cura di B, ovvio

Gladiatore dell’imperatore

Vegeta era in piedi davanti la statua che raffigurava Frieza, il drappeggio delle vesti era stato ricavato dal marmo e l’espressione del tiranno era ambigua.

Udì dei passi e socchiuse gli occhi, avvertì delle dita gelide all’altezza del braccio muscoloso e socchiuse gli occhi, deglutendo piano.

“Il tuo scontro di oggi è stato al limite della perseveranza, hai duellato fino a spezzarti il fiato e poi… hai frantumato la cassa toracica del nemico con un calcio” disse Freezer. Accarezzò la schiena del suo gladiatore, lì dove c’era una ferita profonda coperta dal sangue rappreso.

“Ogni volta che svolgo uno dei combattenti nell'anfiteatro vieni sempre a trovarmi in segreto” mormorò Vegeta. Sentì le dita dell’imperatore infiltrarsi tra i suoi capelli mori, saggiandone la morbidezza.

“Perché non posso far altro che rallegrarmi che il mio protetto sia ancora vivo… Che abbia vinto in mio onore” rispose Frieza. Le sue iridi rosse saettarono. Portò la lingua al collo del combattente, saggiandone il sapore di sudore all’altezza del collo muscoloso.

“Però questa volta sono qui anche per altro, non solo per festeggiare il trionfo del mio amante”. Gli slacciò la spilla che gli teneva il vestito e lo abbracciò da dietro, accarezzandogli il petto all’altezza dei pettorali, sfregandogli i capezzoli. “Ti sei infortunato per una scorrettezza dell’avversario. Per quanto sia un graffio, al pubblico non è piaciuto”.

Vegeta chinò in avanti il capo, sentiva il fiato del suo imperatore solleticargli la pelle.

“Per legge hai diritto a qualche giorno di pausa e non ho nessuna intenzione di lasciarteli sprecate nelle segrete. Verrai con me, nelle mie stanze” spiegò Frieza.

Vegeta sentì un brivido percorrerlo e serrò le gambe, le sue labbra erano bollente, il viso abbronzato accaldato.

“Ovviamente mi prenderò cura di te come so fare io finché il tuo infortunio non sarà passato” mormorò Frieza, mordendogli il lobo dell’orecchio.

< Sa benissimo che per me questo è solo un graffio, è nient’altro che una scusa, ma… Ne sono contento. Non solo per l’eccitazione che mi assale al pensiero, ma anche perché basta molto meno per distrarti in uno scontro. Devo ammettere che potrebbe risultarmi fatale con qualche nemico particolarmente ostico > rifletté Vegeta.

“Vi seguirò, allora. Non temete possano sparlare?” domandò, sentendo Frieza accarezzargli il viso squadrato.

“Oh, nessuno fa caso ad uno schiavo. Anche quando è uno dei gladiatori più amati nell’arena, perde la sua importanza tra le mie lenzuola” rispose l’imperatore, accarezzandogli i fianchi massicci.

Parole: 404


	2. Il gladiatore

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritto per il We are out for prompt.  
Prompt: #1, Dragon Ball, Vegeta/Bulma, AU!Gladiator:  
Vegeta era uno schiavo, carne da macello, eppure dopo tutte quelle settimane, era ancora vivo. E Bulma non riusciva a togliergli gli occhi di dosso.

Il gladiatore

L’imperatore Freezer si appoggiò con la schiena al suo sedile e si voltò, osservando Bulma.

La giovane donna aveva i capelli azzurri agghindati in uno chignon, decorato da alcuni piccoli fiori inseriti in una treccia che le cingeva la testa. Fissava l’arena, trattenendo spesso il fiato, gli occhi dalle iridi color cielo che saettavano qui e lì, le gote arrossate.

Freezer piegò le labbra tinte di viola in un ghigno.

“Ti vedo particolarmente assorta. Credevo non ti piacessero gli spettacoli, un tempo non venivi volentieri, impressionata dalla vista del sangue. Ora, invece, presenzi spesso al mio fianco” mormorò. Posò una mano sulla coscia nuda di lei. “C’è un motivo particolare, sorellina?” domandò.

Bulma trasalì, negando con il capo.

“Li trovo ancora barbarici. Sono esseri umani trasformati in carne da macello per il divertimento delle folle. Terranno anche a bada il popolo, ma al contrario delle vere guerre, li trovo insensati” ribatté.

Avvertì il battito cardiaco accelerare, mentre Vegeta schivava la rete metallica di un nemico.

Il gladiatore aveva perso l’elmo, la luce del sole illuminava il suo viso abbronzato, i suoi muscoli prominenti. Il suo corpo ricoperto di cicatrici era protetto solo da un pezzo di stoffa all’altezza dell’inguine.

Vegeta gridò, mentre abbatteva un avversario con un calcio alla gola, roteò in aria e spezzò il naso di un altro nemico con una gomitata, accecandolo col suo stesso sangue.

< Quello schiavo, contro ogni pronostico, dopo tutte queste settimane, è ancora vivo… ed io non riesco a togliergli gli occhi di dosso > pensò Bulma.

“Sai perché quel combattente è disarmato?” chiese Freezer. Le sue iridi brillarono di riflessi vermigli.

“No, mio signore” rispose la sorella.

“Perché è il mio prediletto, il mio protetto. Se avrà dimostrato il suo valore, otterrà la libertà, altrimenti morirà.

Ha preferito mettersi alla prova così, all’estremo, pur di essere di nuovo libero. Sai, un tempo era un generale, ma ora è decaduto” spiegò Freezer.

Bulma si morse l’interno della guancia.

“Ha perso la famiglia, il suo esercito, il suo popolo. Amici e vita gli sono stati sottratti, ogni cosa spazzata via. Oh, capisco possa risultarti attraente, sorella”. Raccontò Freezer.


End file.
